Knight of the Full Moon
Knight of the Full Moon is the 5th ep in season 3 of Will 10. Plot Summary A Forever Knight with the ability to manipulate the Lunar Radiance (Moon's Light) and shadows, atttacks Will. Plot A Bright light emerged from the sea, and a Shining Forever Knight emerges (Knight): Find them. (Forever Knight): Yes Sir, (Forever Knight 2): Find who? The Leader Knight just glared and raised up his hand, and a White light emitted and the 2nd forever Knight Disintegrated. Theme song Will, Ben and Ryan are sitting in the lounge of the plumbers base (Will): So.... Ben, (Ben): Dunno. (Ryan): We Could... Nah... A Plumber came in (Plumber): Guys, There is a high tide right now (Ben): Of course there is we’re close to the beach (Plumber): There shouldn’t be a high tide at this time of day. Will Looks at his watch (Will): He’s right, (Ben): Well, Go Check it out. (Plumber): I sent a squad, and they haven't returned yet (Ryan): Well when did you send them out? (Plumber): 3hrs ago Will, Ryan and Ben all look at each other (Will): OK we’ll go check it out (Ben, sarcastic): yay.... (Ryan): Couldn’t we just stay here and, you know, not fight crime? (Will): We could, but innocent people could get hurt, (Ryan): DARN U IRONY! Later at the Tide pools (Ben): Are you sure we’re in the right spot? (Will): Pretty Sure, (Ryan): Well, there’s nothing here, now we can go home, Will notices something stuck in a crack of the rocks (Will): Not Necessarily, come look at this, Will takes a coin out of the crack (Ben): What is it? (Will): A Coin, (Ryan): A Coin? A Coin? WE LEFT THE BASE OVER A COIN!?!??!?! Ryan goes off arguing with himself, and Will wipes the dust off of the coin, (Will): No way.. (Ben): What? Ben looks at the coin (Ben): Is that a... A Huge Crash is heard and the rock mass they were on starts floating away (Ryan): ONE LOUSY COIN! 58 MINUTES OF OUR LIFE WASTED FOR ONE LOUSY- wait what’s going on? Will starts walking around the rocks in a figure 8 path. (Will): Oh no.... Camera zooms out to find that the “Island” is marked with the forever symbol (Will): This Can’t Be, Out of nowhere forever knights appear in a bright light. (Ben): It is, (Ryan): Guys!!! What did you do? The Forever Knights charge at them, (Will): Ben, you know these guys better than I do, what do we do? Ben turns to Fasttrack. (Ben): Just fight them, they are extremely weak! Will turns into Telemental (Will): What about that one? Will points to a glowing knight (Ben): Huh, that’s weird. Never seen him before (Will): What does he do? (Ben): He Makes lemonade, what do you think he does? (Will, walking up to the shiny knight): One glass of lemonade please, The knight fires a beam at Will (Will, shielding his eyes): MAH EYES! Ben transforms to Chromastone (Ben): Chromastone! that was light, maybe i could use it against him! The Shining knight fired a beam at Ben who just absorbed it and sent it back. (Will): What do they want anyway? (Knight): you have been a nuisance to the knights for a long time, they have sent us to finally exterminate you, (Will): oh yeah, cus you’ve been able to do that before, (Shining Knight): But this time we have a secret weapon, this! The knight fires a bright beam at Will. (Will, detransforms): Agh! Chromastone taps on the Knight’s shoulder, and when he turns around, punches the knight while firing an energy beam (Knight): ARGH! The Knight gets knocked on the ground and disappears, (Ryan): Great now we can go home, wait did he just say “argh”? (Will): Yeah, he did... (Ryan): hmm, well let’s go home They all go back to the base, but the island glows bright when they are out of sight. THE END! Charachters Heros *Will *Ben *Ryan Villians *Knight of the Full Moon *Forever Knights